grey_knightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Murder Squad Expanded Book 1 Restart
Pilot Some years after chapter 32 Endgame of the Grey Knights Elite and bishop where running across roofs toward there target. They jump down to infront of the hospital . They running in and ask the secretory what room Mrs. Alex Quinn (bishop's wife) is . She said" Room 211 but you will have to leave your weapons here . " Elite and Bishop leave there armor and there weapons there a s the secretory looks surprised at bishops giant rocket as they jog fast to the room 211 . They enter to find Alex about to have Cade Quinn bishop's first son. Bishop speaks softly " Alex how are you doing ?" Alex moans in pain but manages to say " Happier then Diger ( Bishop's Pet Anooba ) with a Bantha bone." Bishop smiles and pushes some of Alex's hair out of the way and is about to kiss his wife when the secretory enters and says " Looks like you are about to have your son in a few hours-." Elite notices " a scar across the woman's hand which is shaped like a lighting bolt and her shirt is distorted. Elite eyes wide and he yells " Bishop down!" Elite summons upon what little force he has and force pushs Alex and Bishop away when out of the secretory shoulder bishop's rocket launcher appears and fires blowing up the wall where Bishop and Alex where just standing . elite grabs his shock sticks and jabs them into the secretory face disfigure her face. Alex gasp as the secretory morgues into Frask a dangerous assassin from the newly Discovered society of the flame . Frask roars and charges at Elite to be stop by Bishop who throws a flash grenade blinding Frask blinding him for a few minutes . Bishop picks up Alex and carries her out as Frask arm turns into a rapid fire gun shooting up the whole room. Elite activates his shadow teleport and jumps through it to the outside as Frask turns toward him. Elite comes out right beside Bishop who is charging through nurse who try to stop him . He stops briefly to put his helmet on and grabs his rifle , and his sword . They continue running till three heavily armed nurse with blasters are about to open fire when the nurse behind the two others activates two laser blaster on his back frys the two nurse. The nurse takes off his Mask to revile its Gregory Toll known as Darth Gale . Elite speaks " you couldn't warn us that Frask was here ?" Gale looks surprise and says " I didn't know he was here just Isla's goons ." Elite rolls his eyes and Bishop says " take Alex since your a medic; Me and Elite will take down Frask . Gale activates his exoskeleton and his laser carve through the wall. Gale says " Hold on to me Mrs. Alex." Gale jumps out he window as he grabs onto Alex . He climbs up the wall unaware of the Figure preparing to attack. Bishop Speaks after Gale and Alex leaves " I have a plan I will distracted Cranky while you go to the basement and use the generator to create a make shift flamethrower ." Elite nods and then activates his shadow teleport and jumps through it to the basement . Just then Frask burst in and one of his hands turn into a sword as the other one turns into a blaster while the rocket launcher comes out of his shoulder again. Frask fire the launcher as Bishop dodges it by jumping up high . bishop comes down and brings his sword down as Frask brings his up sword . Frask try's barely blocks it as bishop slow push him toward the stair case . Frask brings his gun up to fire but bishop twists Frask's hand around for the gun to shoot the door down to the staircase . Bishop then tackles Frask to the ground sending them both tumbling down the stairs. Bishop and Frask fall into the basement to find Elite with a tube leading out of the furnace and a handle the makeshift flamethrower . Elite opens fire bathing Frask . Frask roars and then two lines come out of his shoulder attaching to the wall and then he jumps through a window . Bishop and elite looks at each other then elite jumps through a shadow portal and . Bishop jumps out the window and fires his grappling hook and it takes him to the roof to find Elite and Frask punching it out . Frask punches elite away and then brings his Rocket Launcher up and is about blast Elite when Bishop sneaks behind him and stabs Frask through the heart and secretly puts a grenade in his stomach. Frask looks down at the sword in his chest and then the sword comes out of his chest and and into one of Frask's tentacles and is about stab him when Elite cuts off the tentacle and then electrocutes Frask but Frask knocks him down and prepares to open fire on Elite. Bishop hits a button on his wrist controls activating the grenade. The grenade explodes and Frask sees his body starting to turn to stone . Frask roars " What have you done to me ?!" Bishop responds with " A cryogenic Grenade; It will turn you into stone in a few seconds ." Frask roars and try's to attack him but His legs freeze over. Frask looks just before he turns to stone his tentacle crawling away. Frask yells " NO ! " Frask turns to stone as Bishop helps Elite up and they see Alex running and behind her Gale getting beat up by a unknown assailant ? One of Gale's Exoskeleton legs break off and then he falls down as the assailant fires a arrow at Alex which Bishop jumps in front of Alex and blocks the arrow with his shield . Bishop then grabs his sword and charges at the figure who blocks his attack with Bow. Bishop rains down blows as Elite helps Alex up and Gale gets up and all of them sees Bishop fail to stab the figure and the figure takes advantage of the moment and stabs Bishop in the chest with a arrow . Bishop looks at the figure as he gets up to fire a arrow toward the group which are staring at Bishop who is about to fall over death. Bishop summons what strength he has left and grabs his sword then he cuts off the figure arm who is about to fires the arrow at Elite . The figure Grunts in pain and then grabs his bow and takes off running . Alex runs to Bishop who is turning paler by the second while Gale and Elite fire at the figure who jumps off the roof top into a waiting speeder . Bishop looks at Alex who beside him crying and he says his last words which are " Alex... I ... love You. ... And....I...love... are...child......I...Have done .....many...Evils ...in my life....but are child is ....one ....thi...ng .. I...di.d..right." Then and there Bishop the legendary bounty hunter of Sith squad 17 dies. Elite, Gale , and Alex head to there ship and Alex gives birth to Cade Quinn and after that she dies from depression . Elite takes the child under his wing and takes it to his Uncle to train for the coming battle . Meanwhile the tentacle crawls toward the street when a man in a Coat and hat picks up the tentacle and puts in a little container in his pocket as. A street light flashes on the man's face and it is Isla member of the society of the flame . Category:Story's in the Grey Knight Universe